My Life My School
by GerinBacot
Summary: Kisah Luffy dkk menjadi murid sekolah! bagaimana hari pertama MOS Luffy? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar? atau tidak? siapa saja guru guru Luffy? JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAAA...
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Halo semuanya! Sebenarnya aku sudah lama membaca dan akhirnya aku berani untuk menulis! Walau cerita ini dasarnya terinspirasi dari fic lain tapi nikmati saja!

Maaf kalo fic ini jelek karena ini fic pertamaku tanpa dibantu orang lain dan semoga kalian menyukai karena aku membuat ini sepenuh hati! ( Author masuk fase alay )

Intinya semoga kalian suka! Semoga kalian semua suka dan menikmati SELAMAT MEMBACA ( CAPSLOCK JEBOL! )

Judulnya pasti gak berhubungan sama ficnya xixixi

Mungkin ada beberapa karakter yang tak akan kujelaskan ciri cirinya

Walaupun ini fic bercerita tentang One Piece menjadi dunia sekolahan dan sebagainya, tapi fic ini masih memiliki kekuatan yang tak lazim HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE MILIK ODA BUKAN MILIKKU**

 **WARNING: FIRST FIC!**

 **MY LIFE, MY SCHOOL**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

 **RATE: T**

Kota Raftel adalah kota yang cukup tenang, termasuk hari ini. Tapi tidak pada beberapa sekolah yang akan memulai hari pertama MOS, salah satu sekolah tersebut adalah SMA Seifu. Tepat pada hari ini SMA Seifu mengadakan MOS mereka yang pertama. Dari murid tersebut ada seorang pria dan beberapa teman temannya. Pria itu selalu memakai topi jerami dan selalu membawa daging untuk dimakan. Pria itu bernama Monkey. dan mereka memanggilnya Luffy.

" Hey idiot " kata seorang teman Luffy yang seumuran dengan dia, dan temannya itu wanita. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut orange yang panjang dan namanya adalah Nami

" Oh haii nami kau tau dimana Sanji, aku mau minta daging padanya" Sapa Luffy sambil bertanya

" BAKA! Sanji itu sudah kelas 11 dan sekarang mereka sedang belajar jadi tidak mungkin dia keluar sekarang " jawab Nami sambil marah

" Tenang ini masih jam istirahat" kata seorang lelaki berambut pirang kekuning kuninggan dan ia sedang menggigit tusuk gigi sebagai pengganti rokok. Ternyata orang yang dibicarakan Nami dan Luffy muncul. Ya, ia adalah Sanji

" Tapikan istirahat kalian akan habis" kata Luffy

" Eh benar juga, tumben kau pintar" kata Sanji sambil berlari menuju kelas

" HEIII DAGINGKU!" Teriak Luffy

Selain Nami dan Sanji, Luffy masih punya banyak teman yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dia dan tergabung dalam satu geng yaitu _Straw Hat_ alias Topi Jerami dan sering disingkat SH. Mereka adalah Ussop yang mempunyai hidung panjang namun lumanyan pintar, juga ada Chopper yang sebenarnya masih SMP tapi ia mampu mengikuti pelajaran SMU, juga ada Zoro yang berambut Hijau dan ia buta arah, ada Franky yang mempunyai warnet Sunny dan Robin yang sudah kelas 12 juga ada Bon-Chan dan Brook sebagai guru. Dari mereka semua yang masih sekolah, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, dan Ussop kelas 10 sedangkan Zoro dan Sanji kelas 11 dan Robin kelas 12. Walau begitu diantara mereka yang paling muda adalah Chopper yang seharusnya masih kelas 2 SMP yang berarti umurnya masih 13 tahun tapi karena kepintarannya, ia bias masuk SMA Seifu.

Selain SMA Seifu, SMA Ryuggu juga mengadakan MOS, SMA Ryuggu terletak dekat pantai dan rata rata murid mereka adalah pemain Voli pantai dan atlet renang, jadi jangan kaget kalau fisik mereka sangat kuat.

Mari kita kembali ke SMA Seifu

" HAHAHAHA… MEREKA AKAN KUSIKSA SELAMA MOS, TERUTAMA LUFFY HAHAHAHAHA " Kata seorang pria yang memakai topi orange memiliki beberapa bintik di wajahnya, dia adalah salah satu anggota OSIS, namanya adalah Portgas. D. Ace, dia adalah kakak Luffy.

" HAHAHA, Tapi jangan berlebihan ya…" kata seorang guru yang mempunyai otot yang cukup besar dan banyak dan masih fit walau rambutnya semuanya sudah beruban, namanya adalah pak Silver Raylight.

MOS di SMA Seifu cukup mirip dengan SMA lain yaitu mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa regu. Dari SH, Nami dan Luffy satu regu yaitu regu 1 sedangkan Ussop dan Chopper ada di regu 4. Pembagian regu ini supaya memudahkan OSIS untuk mengatur mereka.

" Halo _kapten_ " sapa Ussop dan Chopper

" Oh Haiiii" Sapa Luffy dengan gembira, tapi sebenarnya ia lemas karena kehilangan banyak chakra ( EHHH AUTHOR SALAH ANIME ) Maksudnya ia lemas karena ia tidak mendapatkan daging….

" Ussop, apa jadwal kita untuk selanjutnya? " Tanya name

" Kita akan berkenalan dengan guru dan setelah itu kakak Pembina kita akan membawa kita untuk mengeliling sekolah dan bermain game " jawab Ussop sambil membaca buku catatannya. " Untuk regunya Luffy, karena mereka regu 1 jadi ketua OSIS yang akan membina kalian dan untuk reguku dan Chopper, yang membina kami adalah kak Tashigi " Lanjut Ussop

" UNTUK SEMUA PESERTA MOS, BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN BESERTA REGUNYA " teriak seorang lelaki yang mempunyai tato ( Entah kenapa ia bisa punya tato padahal ini sekolah, nama pria itu Wiper

Karena jumlah murid baru 160 orang maka dibagi menjadi 8 regu yang beranggotakan 20 orang. Untuk regu pertama Pembina mereka adalah Boa Hanckok, regu kedua Ace, regu ketiga Marco, regu keempat Tashigi regu kelima Laki, regu keenam Hawkins, regu ketujuh Jozu, regu kedelapan Urouge

" Pertama tama saya akan memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Boa Hanckok dan saya sebagai Pembina dan ketu OSIS " teriak Hanckok sambil mengibaskan rambutnya

"AAAAAA, CANTIK SEKALI" Teriak semua anggota pria kecuali Luffy

" Heh?! Namamu Hammock? " Tanya Luffy sambil ngupil

" Dasar idiot! " keluh Nami dalam hati

"Sudalah, lupakan dia. Mari kita pergi ke kelas 10 " teriak Hanckok setengah marah

Setelah 45 menit mengelilingi sekolah , akhirnya mereka berkenalan dengan guru. Dari semua guru yang diperkenalkan hanya beberapa yang diingat Luffy.

Kuma selaku guru sejarah saja yang tidak kaget dengan sikap Luffy yang menggambarkan manusia yang sangat Idiot

Karena semua aktivitas MOS telah berakhir, Luffy yang sama sekali tidak emndengar informasi soal atribut besok bertanya pada Ace dan Sabo tentang apa yang harus dibawah olehnya besok, tapi ternyata Ace dan Sabo mengatakan kebohongan padanya, mereka bilang Luffy harus memakai tas karung beras dan baju robek yang mempunyai rumbai rumbai dan ia harus memakai kaos kaki dikaki kanan tanpa menggunakan sepatu, sedangkan kaki kirinya harus memakai sandal tanpa kaos kaki dan ia harus membuat coretan diwajahnya, dan bukan hanya itu Ace dan saboh menuruhnya membawa dot sebagai botol minum dan memakain ikat kepala berupa tali raffia, ia juga disuruh melingkari tubuhnya dengan tali tambang. Dan ia disuruh memakai nametag dari kertas Koran bertulaskan " HELLOWWWW "

Setelah bertanya pada Ace dan Sabo, ia langsung pulang dan meminta uang pada kakeknya yaitu Garp, dan langsung membeli semua atribut

DAN APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA LUFFY BESOK?

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

MAKASIH KALAU UDAH BACA DAN REVIEW!

Notes: Untuk guru gurunya ada Enel, Jyabura, Kuma, Newgate, Raylight, Moria, Brook, Iva, Inazuma, Crocodile, Bon-Chan, Miwhawk dll

Untuk satpam ada: Daz Bones dan beberapa anak buah Crocodile

TERIMA KASIH SEMUA!

TUNGGU CHAPTER DUANYA YA!


	2. Chapter 2: School War

Halo semuanyaa, Author balik lagi! Setelah chapter satu kemarin, Author berpikir untuk menamai grup untuk Kid dkk Supernova, tapi ternyata itu sudah ada, jadi untuk grup Kid dkk Author akan menamai grup mereka Big Star ( BS )

Maaf kalau di ch 1 banyak banget kesalahannya dan Author berharap di ch 2 semua kesalahan tersebut dapat diperbaiki

Jangan lupa Review! Karena review kalian akan sangat berguna bagaikan energy! ( AUTHOR SANGAT ALAY )

Selamat menikmati!

Karena ini cerita tentang sekolah Marine AU ganti menjadi polisi tapi untuk Akainu ia adalah Tentara yang disuruh mengurus Polisi

Karena suatu review yang sangat baik dan menyadarkan AU akan kesalahan terbesar AU di chapter 2 ini AU akan mengubah hampir semua!

REVISI: 1. Robin akan AU ganti dari murid menjadi asisten pak Kuma

2\. Zoro menjadi anak kelas 12 tapi Sanji tetap kelas 11

3\. Nami tidak akan sekelas dengan anggota SH

4\. Daz Bones dan Mr. 3 akan menjadi guru

5\. Buggy adalah Office Boy disekolah ini

6\. SMA Seifu diganti menjadi SMA Jaya

So this is ch 2!

 **DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE MILIK ODA BUKAN MILIKKU**

 **MY LIFE, MY SCHOOL**

 **Chapter 2: SCHOOL WAR**

 **RATE: T**

Saat selesai membeli atribut MOS palsu yang dikatakan oleh Ace dan Sabo, Luffy pun bergegas pulang. Tapi saat dijalan pulang, ia bertemu dengan 2 orang yang merupakan anak seumuran dia dan masih mengenakan seragam SMA Jaya yang sama persis seperti yang dikenakan oleh Luffy.

" Hai Luffy-san " sapa kedua orang itu sambil menundukkan badan. Salah satu dari dua orang itu menggunakan kacamata yang bulat dan berambut pink dan yang satu lagi mempunyai rambut pirang panjang

" Ehh, aku seperti mengealmu? " Tanya Luffy dengan penuh penasaran

" Kau benar, kau memang mengenal kami! Namaku Coby dan si pirang panjang itu Helmeppo! " Teriak Coby dengan semangat

" OHHHH! KALIAN BERDUA! AKU SUDAH SANGAT RINDU PADAMU COBY! TAPI TIDAK PADA HELMEPPO! " Teriak Luffy sambil memeluk Coby dan menghiraukan Helmeppo

" Kau, tidak rindu padaku? DIA TIDAK RINDU PADAKU COBY " Kata Helmeppo setengah teriak

" Yahh, itu karena kesalahanmu dimasa lalu, ingat Helmeppo itu semua karena ulahmu! " kata Coby dengan tegas

" Heii Coby, tapi bukannya kau dan si pirang ini tinggal di kota Shell? " Tanya Luffy sambil ngupil

" Sebenarnya saat kakekmu datang ke Kota Shell untuk mengurus masalah Kapten Morgan yang melakukan penipuan, ia mencarimu, tapi Kau dan Zoro sudah pergi. Dan saat dia menemukanmu dan Zoro kau dibawa ke Kota Raftel. Dan kakekmu tinggal bersama kami untuk beberapa lama dan ia melatih kami dan memasukkan kami ke pelatihan kepolisian akhirnya kami ditugaskan sebagai Polisi yang hanya mengurus masalah kecil di kota dan biaya hidup kami ditanggung oleh Kepolisian " jelas Coby yang sudah sama seperti panjangnya sungai Amazon

" Tapi kenapa kau sekolah di SMA Jaya? " Tanya Luffy

" Saat kami dipindahkan kesini kakekmu sangat senang dan menyuruh kami untuk sekolah disini bersama kamu dan para kakak kakakmu yang katanya sangat ' liar ' " kali ini Helmeppo yang menjawab bocah topi jerai tsb

" Ngomong ngomong apa kalian sudah beli atribut MOS? Aku sudah atributnya sangat banyak " Tanya Luffy sambil menunjukan atributnya

Saat melihat atribut Luffy, Coby dan Helmeppo sweatdrop

" Luf..Luffy-san, sepertinya kau ditipu oleh kakakmu ya? " Tanya Coby dengan grogi

" Memangnya kenapa? " Tanya Luffy sambil memiringkan kepalanya

" Atribut yang kau beli salah, yang benar itu seperti ini " kata Coby sambil menunjukkan rekaman suara Hanckok yang sedang memberitahu informasi atribut MOS

Luffy langsung marah marah dan langsung lari kerumahnya dengan Gear Second tanpa menghiraukan Coby dan Helmeppo. Kemudian sampai dirumah ia mencari Sabo dan Ace yang ternyata belum pulang karena bermain bersama Marco dkk. Malam pun tiba tetapi Ace dan Sabo belum pulang, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 dan Luffy telah terditur.

Keesokkan harinya saat Luffy bangun Ace dan Sabo tidak ada, mereka telah pergi kesekolah duluan. Dengan kecepatan kilat Luffy bergegas ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah ia tidk menemukan kedua kakaknya

" Kemana dua manusia sialan itu?! " Pikir Luffy

" Hey idiot, ada apa denganmu? " Tanya Zoro

" Marimo idiot, kau tidak boleh memanggil Luffy idot, krena kau sendiri Idiot! " Teriak Sanji

" APA KAU BILANGG?! " Teriak Zoro sambil menerjang Sanji, tapi sebelum Sanji terkena serangan Zoro, sepatu Sanji sudah membekas di wajah Zoro.

" Tumben Luffy tak mencari daging.. " Kata Chopper

Luffy yang biasanya mencari daging kali ini ia tidak menghiraukan rasa lapar perutnya karena kekesalannya pada kakaknya.

Tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 13.30 yang berarti MOS telah berakhir. Di SMA Jaya pembelajaran dimulai pukul 09.00 sampai 16.00

Setelah barisannya dibubarkan, ia langsung menuju ruang OSIS dan ia mendapati Ace dan Sabo sedang makan, Ace dan Sabo sendiri kaget, bagaimana tidak? Adiknya yang mereka tipu tidak tertipu

" ACE, SABOOO, BERANINYA KALIAN MENCOBA MENIPUKU! " Dan Luffy menggunakan jurus Jet Gatlingnya yang sontak membuat Ace dan Sabo terkapar

" Mampus kalian! " ejek Luffy sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya

Tak terima dengan perlakuan sang adik yang mempermalukannya, Sabo langsung mengambil sebuah tongkat yang biasanya ia bawa kemana saja dan langsung memukul kepala Luffy, alhasil sang adik pusing, tak sampai disitu Ace juga ikut memukul wajah Luffy dengan keras dan hampir mematahkan gigihnya

" Berani sekali kau ya! " kata Ace dengan sombong

" Benar sekali, jangan mentang mentang kau dilatih langsung oleh Shanks, itu tak berarti kau boleh sombong pada kami " Sambung Sabo dengan nada yang lebih sombong

" Shanks itu tak ada artinya kalau melawan kami berdua, HAHAHA " kata Ace sambil tertawa

Tanpa merekan sadari, pertarungan mereka sudah ditonton oleh banyak orang dan tidak ada yang mau melerai mereka karena asik menonton

Setelah itu Luffy bangkit dengan wajah serius yang langsung membuat Ace dan Sabo ketakutan

" Tak ada yang boleh menghina Shanks! " Kata Luffy dengan marah dan sudah siap untuk berkelahi lagi

BHAK! BHUAKK!

Itu benar benar terjadi! Luffy langsung menendang 'anunya' Ace yang langsung membuat Ace terguling guling kesakitan, bukan hanya Ace, penonton pria tau betapa sakitnya itu dan merasakan ngilunya sedangkat Sabo mendapat tonjokan dimatanya yang mempunyai luka bakar sehingga membuat matanya menjadi lebih menyeramkan dengan hiasan biru diatas dan bawah matanya. Tak lama kemudian Marco dan Wiper pun ikut berkelahi.

Setelah perkelahian itu baru saja menginjak menit yang ke-45, Crocodile muncul dan langsung mengeluarkan teknik pasirnya dan langsung menyerang mereka ber-5 yang langsung membuat mereka pingsan ( Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana)

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

Terima Kasih karena telh membaca dan mengreview!

Review kalian akan menjadi energy bagu AU walaupun berisi kritikkan atau review negative, itu tidak apa apa!

Untuk: Hoshizora Izumi ( Sora ) terima kasih atas reviewnya dan itu menyadarkan AU akan kesalahan besar dari AU dan Sora tidak usah meminta maaf kepada AU karena dasarnya AU yang salah….

Tunggu ch 3 ya!


End file.
